


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 11/15/2013

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [1]
Category: Union J (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George/Caroline, pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 11/15/2013

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks), combined with [this prompt from the Union J Kinkmeme](http://unionj-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/952.html?thread=9144#t9144).

It's funny, but even though George is older than Harry ever was when they've been together, Caroline feels, sometimes, like she's doing George more of a grand wrong, in the scheme of the world. The way his eyes light up like the inner facets of some gem science has forgotten to name every time she lets him unbutton her blouse, the hitch in his breath whenever his hands -- just shy of too cold, every time; another way he differed from Harry, whose skin blazed -- slid beneath her skirt... it must be sacrilege that every time, she was pleasantly surprised. 

All told, she should have suspected that George liked surprising her: that it was as much a part of his technique as the giggling and the blushing that she'd realized weeks ago he could pull up on command when he wanted for her to look at him that way -- the way that made her feel like she was the one who was nineteen again. When he'd murmured, _so what's'at feel like?_ as he leaned over, sliding the thin vibrator just right, Caroline just bit his lip, still wet with her, and challenged: "Make me come already and I'll show you."

If having George on his hands and knees in her bed was a grand wrong in the universe, Caroline was, unsurprisingly, glad to ruin him.


End file.
